Legends never dies
by BlackLotus30
Summary: Good or bad legends are part of every day life, people never forget about them. What would happen if Naruto happens to meet one of the legendary ninja that existed even before any of the villages were ever created and what this about legendary clans?


**Legends never dies **

This is my newest project for the Naruto's fan fiction section, I decided to go on a little differently than before and I do hope the story is to be original, mind you this could be considered as an AU or a stand alone fic, kind of like the Naruto special anime episode. BTW I do not own anything here, even if my OCs are well I don't think I entirely own them either you'll see what I mean later when the first one is introduced. For those who had been waiting for Against the tide well chapter 4 is out now so dont forget to read and review that one as wel, of course some reviews for this one would also be nice

* * *

It was raining the people of Konoha hurried along the street trying to reach their home before looking like drowned rats. Children happily walking out of the Ninja Academy to their parents waiting for them with raincoats and umbrellas, all of them but seven year old Naruto he knew no one will come and get him or offer him an umbrella to protect him for the rain. He sat on the stairs of the school and waited for the rain to stop his baby blue eyes flowing like the rain. There was no way to tell how long Naruto had been sitting there but seeing that it was dark outside and no one cared, well that was not exactly true.

Iruka has stayed late today correcting the last of his students papers he was ready to head back home. Grabbing his umbrella he was more than a little surprised to see the little hellion sitting outside.

"Naruto what are you still doing here?"

The boy didn't respond and only kept staring in front of him, Iruka frowned with concern. This was so unlike Naruto. Slowly he put a hand on the kid's shoulder and was forced to remove it quickly as he felt Naruto flinching at the contact.

"Naruto shouldn't you head home and study you know there is a test tomorrow."

"Why bother it's not like anyone care if I succeed or not," Naruto replied in voice that seemed to come from a bottomless pit.

"That's not...."

Iruka's voice died in his throat when Naruto turned to look at him, what shocked the teacher the most was the empty look of his normally sparkling blue eyes. Iruka winced unsure of what to do no matter how many times he had to remind himself that Naruto was Kyubi's vessel, the fox demon that had killed his parent so many years ago, he simply could not bring himself to hate a child.

"Here" Iruka handed his own umbrella to Naruto and waited for the boy to take it. Naruto just stared at the teacher suspiciously, it wasn't the first time and adult had offered him something only to just take it away from him saying that he wasn't worth the trouble. Slowly he took the umbrella and waited for the hateful words but they never came. Naruto got up and walked into the rain and gave one last look at Iruka before disappearing into the stormy night. Iruka wasn't totally sure but he could have sworn he saw the boy smile.

Naruto tightly held the umbrella as he fought against the icy wind to get home, to busy braving the elements that he hardly noticed five shadows following him. Before he could even register what was happening to him he was rudely push into an alley and he lost his grip on the umbrella as he fell down into the mud. He tried to get up but he couldn't because of a foot that was holding him down on the muddy ground.

"Is that the best you can do fox brat?" A shadow sneered down at him as the other shadows joined in laughter.

The boy really did not understand what was happening until he felt cold steel stab into his side. He was stunned at the notion that someone was actually killing him to even feel pain. The worse part of dying was that he would never be Hokage but he had given up. This was just too painful. How could he seriously want to protect a village that only wanted him dead? Naruto felt the man holding him down shift a bit, surely to give him the fatal blow. As he waited and waited, the boy realized that it never came. Instead the weight that held him down was not on him anymore quickly and holding his bleeding side. Naruto looked for the man that held him down and gasped. In the darkness of the alley partly hidden he saw a tall man taller than he ever seen before. Around the man a long red scarf moved as if possessing a life of its own. The scarf was also hiding the tall mane's face as well and one end was holding the man that had tried to kill Naruto.

"Is this act of the courageous Konoha's shinobi I've heard so much about? If I've had known they were nothing more than a bunch of murderous bastard, I wouldn't have bothered coming here," The tall man asked his voice soft and yet one could feel the razor edge in it.

"Why would you defend a monster, stranger?" One of the shadow said spitting on the ground.

"Monster, my you are mistaken no child is a monster or born as one that only comes later."

The lot just charged at the man who didn't even blink, Naruto only watched in awe as the red scarf acted as a limb and threw the man it was holding into the group of charging shadows. Groans and thuds were heard as the scarf wiped around and threw another one into a wall. The tall man threw a bunch of kunai nailing the assailant to the wall of the alley.

"Pathetic."

The stranger then turned his full attention to Naruto, but the poor boy was scared out of his wits who ever heard of a scarf doing the stuff he seen tonight. He rubbed the mud out of his face and only shivered curling up into a ball as the stranger got closer to him.

"Please don't hurt me," whimpering, shaking.

"Do not worry little fox I'm not going to hurt you," The stranger said bowing in respect.

Naruto just blinked in surprise at the man action no one ever bowed to him before. He was still a bit wary but the man made no move to hurt him, instead he crouched next to him and removed the boy hand from his wound to have a look at it. With a feather like touch and bandages he didn't see before the stranger dressed his side wound.

"What your name?" Naruto asked timidly after finally finding his voice and the courage to ask the stranger.

"This is all I can do, I'm not a medic-nin as you people call them and my knowledge in healing is limited. Maybe I should bring you to your village healing facility."

Naruto noticed something slightly odd with the way the stranger was speaking, "It's like he was struggling to hide his accent," of course he was rather disappointed that the stranger didn't give him anything and he was pouting. The man chuckled guessing what the kid was thinking.

"Hattori Hanzo."

"Huh?"

"My name is Hattori Hanzo."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know."

Naruto had no idea why but he felt that he should have known the significance of man's name but somehow he could not remember the importance of it. He felt himself being lifted of the ground by the scarf and into the man's arms. It was a strange feeling, he never had any physical contact before and the way the man held him Naruto wondered if fathers held their children like that.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you're our savior, you saved the life of my people a long time ago I came to give you a gift."

"Saved you? But I'm just a kid."

"Do not think about it now you'll know in time."

With that Hanzo holding the wounded Naruto were airborn jumping roof top to roof top at a speed that the boy never thought possible. While in Hanzo's he felt something wet on his cheek. Giggling he happened on the cutest sight ever, a fuzzy white head with blue eyes had poked out of Hanzo's dark clothing. It was a white baby fox Naruto petted the fuzzy white head and marveled on how the fur was soft to the touch.

"Her name is Kohana, it's my gift to you train her well and she'll be your best friend to the end."

Naruto nodded as he took the small bundle of fur on his chest and petted her. Hanzo stopped in front of the hospital looking around making sure no one was looking. Gently laid Naruto on the stairs with a woolen cape around his shoulder to keep the boy warm.

"I have to go now, little fox. Take care of yourself."

Hanzo punched the door sending it flying off its hinges and cash into the next wall making enough noise to wake the whole block. The scarf wrapped itself around Hanzo's body and like that the tall stranger was gone. The hospital came alive as lights were switched on. A doctor went to check who had smashed the door in and was rather surprise to find a wounded Naruto sitting on the stairs outside. He turned to a nurse.

"Put him into a bed and fix him while I go wake up the Hokage," The doctor said to the nurse while she just stood there gapping like a fish at the little monster and the little fox.

"But...." She started. The idea of her touching the little monster was beyond her.

"No but do as I say girl if you want to keep working here," The doctor said harshly while he left to get the Hokage.

The nurse didn't hide her disgust as she lifted the boy none to gently and carried him toward a room. No doubt that after this she'll have a very long hot shower to clean herself after touching the little monster.

* * *

Sarutobi walked into Naruto's hospital room with a look of concern on his face, he was also accompanied by Iruka , one member of ANBU, and the doctor.

"Naruto are you alright?" The Hokage asked.

"Of course I am old man."

"Naruto this is the Hokage you speaking to show some respect!" Iruka said quite appalled at Naruto's evident lack of respect.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei. Naruto can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was heading home when someone threw me into an alley and held me down stabbing me with a kunai. Then a very tall man came and rescued me before they killed me." He said while the doctor checked if the nurse did her job properly. Naruto was just ignoring the whole ordeal because he was cuddling a cute baby fox.

The adults looked at each other unsure of what to do next. The ANBU went forward to take the baby fox away from Naruto, but the boy only kicked and screamed.

"Don't touch Kohana-chan!!!" He said holding the white fox protectively against his chest.

The ANBU looked at the Hokage who only shook his head.

"Leave it."

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that's wise?" This came from Iruka.

Sarutobi just ignored the teacher's question and turned his attention back to the wounded boy.

"Naruto what else can you tell me about the man who attacked you?"

"He didn't attack me, he saved me from the ninja of this village who wanted to kill me. And he gave me Kohana-chan. Oh and I know his name because he told me," Naruto smiled.

"Really?" The Hokage leaned forward.

"Yes he said his name was Hattori Hanzo."

The room went silent as everyone looked at Naruto, everything stood still and the poor boy didn't understand why the adults were looking at him this way. It's like the look they give him when he pulled a prank on them a mix between anger and pity in the mix.

"What?"

"Naruto do you know what you just said?" Iruka asked his face flushed with anger the teacher was almost screaming at him and for some reason. The boy was hurt by this why no one ever believed him?

"But it's the truth! He was very tall had a red scarf that seemed to move on it's own, the scarf also hid part of his face. He saved me from the bad ninjas and he said his name was Hattori Hanzo."

Naruto was on the verge of tears when another ANBU appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama we found five chuunin nailed to a wall in an alley a few blocks from here. All of them telling some nonsense about Naruto summoning a demon with a red scarf that tried to kill them."

"I see. Doctor, keep Naruto here for the night and release him in the morning after giving him his breakfast. And make sure he gets home safe and sound. Iruka, Naruto's is going to miss a few day of school so he can rest and heal his wound. Make sure he doesn't fall behind too much."

"Hai!" The doctor and the teacher replied before carrying out the Hokage orders.

Sarutobi walked back to his home alone thinking, even if he was the Hokage unlike the popular belief he didn't know everything tonight had proven that much tonight. Still that someone walked around claiming that he was Hattori Hanzo was rather intriguing. Of course the tales of the legendary four Ninja clans was just a myth. Yet the fact that Genma had the name of one of those clans maybe proved otherwise. Chuckling to himself, yes things will definitely become more interesting around here in the future.

* * *

Well that it for chapter one in case your wondering where the idea of this fic came from, I have this bad case of being addicted to anything with ninja in it, no matter how bad the movie iscoughamericaninja3cough ill still watch it. So the idea of this story is how well I can put some already established Ninja stuff into the Naruto world. Of course only the Mizushima clan would truly be my creation and I take no credit on the other stuff mentioned either. Now I would have gone as far as put Storm Shadow & co in but well it wouldnt have been the same without G.I Joe or Cobra in it and well while the idea sounded rather appealing (to me at least) I think angry fans would have stoned me. Now there is an idea next crossover will be with X-MEN! Watches as Wolverine teaches those ninjas whos the best there is!!! Just kidding it just something worth mentioning! Ok ill leave now no need to further expose you people to my mind without the bio-hazard suit!


End file.
